


Never Let You Go

by ami_ven



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m gonna miss you so much.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "this is goodbye"

“I’m gonna miss you so much,” said Hardison, cupping both hands around Parker’s face.

She rose up on her toes to press a series of quick kisses to his lips. “Not as much as I’m gonna miss you,” she replied.

“Agree to disagree, mama. I’m not used to sleeping alone anymore, don’t know what I’m going to do without you.”

“I’ll call you every night,” Parker promised. “It’ll almost be like we’re together.”

“There is something wrong with _both_ of you,” growled Eliot. “We’re only going for two days, Hardison, and we’re gonna be so busy you won’t have time to miss her.”

Hardison frowned. “I can multitask,” he said.

“Whatever,” Eliot said. “We’re leaving in ten minutes.”

“I’ll text you when we’re on the road,” said Hardison, softly.

“You’d better,” Parker replied. She leaned up to kiss him again, until—

“Hardison!”

“Coming!” he called, pulling away reluctantly. “See you later, beautiful.”

She smiled, and waved until Eliot’s truck had disappeared around the block.

THE END


End file.
